SWTOR Chronicles of Demon Shepards
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: An Immortal Sith Lord by the Name Aloysius Kallig, spent his years pretending to be dead... He goes by the name Alan Shepard... Follow the adventures of Four Demonic Shepards as they piece together a mystery their father is trying to keep in the dark, a great terror has been unleashed the Galaxy is doomed if the Four brothers fail to fill the role in as saviors of the Galaxy.
1. In a galaxy far far away

A long time ago In a galaxy far far away...

STARWARS

CHRONICLES OF DEMON SHEPARDS

After the war brought on by Lord Malak left the Galactic Republic on the brink of collapse, however Malak's former master Revan rose from the ashes of his former self, with renewed determination Revan set out to stop is apprentice and former friend. Along the way on his journey Revan began receiving visions of his past life, he knew what he was before but refused to tell the others anything about his past life. Revan defeated his former apprentice on the star forge station, causing the Sith Empire fleet to retreat to the darkest reaches of the Galaxy. With all his memory returning to him, Revan was furious at the Jedi Order for their inactiveness both during the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil war, their mistakes nearly caused the destruction of the Galaxy, before Revan could turn his attention to the Jedi Order, Revan had to leave the known Galaxy to face the evil he was planning the Galaxy for... The Sith Emperor. Revan now regretted destroying the Star Forge, the only weapon that could stop the Sith Emperor with out needing to prepare the Galaxy for, now it was up to him to either stop him or slow the Sith Empire down to buy the Galaxy more time. Shortly after Revan's departure the Galaxy was left in turmoil from the conflict, pockets of Sith Imperial remnants still remained in Republic Galaxy. Among this turmoil located at a Peragus Mining facility a worn down hero only known as the 'Exile' went into hiding due to the force being cut off from him. The Exile ran in to troubles while trying to leave the Ghost station, with his companions a scoundrel by the name of Atton Rand, and a Old Jedi by the name of Kreia who helped the Exile reestablish the connection to the force. The group met up with a Sith on the station who was hunting the Exile, believing he was the last Jedi. After the group left the station aboard the Ebon Hawke, The Exile found out that Kreia and him were linked in a strong force bond, feeling each others pain, thoughts, and other powerful combat patterns fighting as one. The crew grew by the day the Exile took on an apprentice who referred to her self as the Hand-Maiden, though her name would be announced later due to the fact she harbored feelings towards him, not just as a Master and an apprentice but as lovers, she too had a Force bond that connected the two, however Brianna was not the only one who felt this way towards the Exile, Visa Marr developed feelings when she first felt him through the force. The Exile powers grew to the point it attracted Visa's old master, Darth Nihlus. Darth Nihlus was defeated over Telos, but Kreia showed her true colors, being the instigator of the conflict. She informed the Exile that if he did not follow Kreia to Malachor V she would kill herself taking both of their lives through the force connection. The Crew understood this would be their last battle all they prepared for, Malachor called to them... The Death of the Force. Kreia in the final battle with the force adepts and the Exile, informed them of what she sought the abhorrent existence of the force and it's purpose, she sought to end it, but it would not come to pass. The Message left behind to the Exile was final... War... War was coming, and at this stake Republic would fall if it wasn't ready. It is unknown what choice the Exile made, did he follow Revan in to the unknown? Or did he stay to prepare the Galaxy?

Three hundred Years later...

A Sith Lord named Aloysius Kallig known as the Immortal who survived his duel with Tulak Hord faking his death, he let Tulak Hord believe he was victorious while he laughed in the shadow's reveling in the secrets of immortality, Aloysius spent his Immortal existence gathering knowledge to better understand the force, however he received a vision something shook the fabric of the very Universe... a rift was opened the disturbance in the force was loud enough to even wake the youngest of force users. During the return of the Sith Empire in BTC 24 he met a woman by the name of Hannah Roriic. Aloysius became attached to the woman, her beauty was a thing to behold, and to her Aloysius was her age behind his helmet. Aloysius referred to himself as Alan Shepard, married to Hannah Roriic a year later the two settled down in a backwoods colony near the Outer Rim. In BTC 23 Aloysius felt a tremor in the force again, it was hollowed out and chilling, it as if his life force suddenly halted for a split second. In BTC 22 Hannah gave birth to a baby boy, Aloysius looked upon his son with fear as he sensed the raw power of the force just streaming off of it's frail body, but the fear wasn't that he'd surpass him, the power was killing his form... Their son was dying. Aloysius informed his wife Hannah that they would have to make a trip to Dromund Kass to perform a ritual to save their unnamed child. Aloysius held a bundle of a pale looking Human baby, he placed the infant on a stone pedestal in the middle of four others.

"My son... You are destined for greatness, for if the vision was correct you will save this Galaxy from a great terror, but now... you must survive this ritual."

Aloysius hit the pylons in the room with force lighting charging up the pedestal, Hannah couldn't bear to watch what would happen to her son. Blinding flashes of lights lit up the room, the four pedestals in the room began to lit up sparking Hannah's attention.

"Alan! What's happening?!"

Aloysius ignored his wife concentrating on the ritual.

_**It's Working... It's WORKING! LIVE MY SON!**_

A purple force storm shook the entire room, knocking Hannah off her feet, leaving Aloysius to stand unaffected from the blast. Hannah awoke to a set of different crying in the room the middle pedestal was nothing but a scorch mark, but the others carried Four infants...

(Smuggler) Damon Shepard - Demon's trait - Demon's Popularity with Women.

(Bounty Hunter) Max Shepard - Demon's trait- Demon's Greed.

(Sith Inquisitor) Mathew Shepard - Demon's trait- Demon's Powers.

(Sith Warrior) Duncan Shepard - Demon's trait- Demon's Unnatural Strength.

The Four Shepard's all inherit Demon's traits but they all specialize in one.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

BTC: 7

Ziost Colony/ Shepard residents

The back yard of house had Mathew and Duncan playing Force catch, though Duncan got a little more Competitive with the game.

_Duncan- Mathew's got skill in the force I'll give him that much, but I'm just as good as he is!_

Duncan charged a force push on to the ball throwing it with all his might but Matthew reacted by not even holding his hand up to catch it with the force, his eyes great a bright red channeling the force to the object. Aloysius was just in time to witness the call in the force as his son Matthew threw the ball back at Duncan with great force throwing him against the house denting the wall.

_Mathew- Woops..._

Duncan holding the ball on his gut just shot his fists up in the air over his head.

"WOO! That was awesome! Hey Dad did you see how far I flew!"

Aloysius was about to respond to his son, but Hannah came out of the house to see what caused the building to shake.

"Why the Hell is there a dent in the wall!?"

The three shook from Hannah's voice as it was very commanding and frightening to them. Mathew just approached his steaming Mother who was still looking at the damage.

"Sorry Mom... That was me, I threw Duncan in to the wall by mistake..."

Hannah simmered down after hearing her son's apology.

"… It's alright Mathew, we can get it fixed, at least it's not a hole."

Duncan and Aloysius breathed a sigh of relief, not wanting to feel the wrath of Hannah. Hannah turned towards her Husband, catching his attention.

"Alan do you know where Damon and Max is?"

Aloysius was trying to remember where his sons ran off to, but before he could reply to his wife the holo communicator rang, catching their attention.

_**Speaking of the Devil...**_

"Well lets see where they are..."

Damon popped up on the holo, who was overly excited next to his brother Max.

"Dad! We need you to come down to the Junk Yard, just don't tell Mom."

However Damon shook when he saw his Mother's irritated expression on her face.

"Don't tell Mom what?"

Max just face palmed himself leaving Damon's right eye to twitch.

_Damon- Crap..._

Twenty Minutes Later...

The Shepard family stood in front of a beat up XS Freighter, Hannah just stood there in silence waiting for an explanation from her son.

"So Damon do you mind telling me where you got the money to buy this?"

_Damon- Buy?_

_Max- Not Even..._

"Mom the guy who owns the junk yard is letting me take it off his hand for free, or it gets smashed... Dad you got to move this with your Force powers Please! I'll take special care of it, and get it back to being space worthy-"

Aloysius took a look at the ship then at his sons pleading eyes, Aloysius just sighed as he prepared to lift the freighter, but stopped when Mathew approached him.

"Dad can I lift it?"

…_**. Time to test my theory.**_

Aloysius nodded stepping out of the way for his son Mathew. Mathew raised his right hand towards the ship, the family stepped back seeing dust falling off the ship as it shook. The Family's eyes widened seeing the ship lift up from the ground hovering over them.

_**That's my boy...**_

Five Minutes passed leaving Mathew placing the freighter in the back yard. Mathew eyes went back to normal, to Aloysius surprise Mathew didn't seem exhausted from using the force to move such an object at his age. Damon rushed towards his ship unlocking the door through the hatch.

_Damon- YES! My own very ship, got to get my license clean this place up... and then I'll begin my own adventures... The Galaxy's going to be mine!_

Later that evening the house was dead quiet with most of its inhabitants sleeping, all except for Aloysius who was sitting at the side of the bed placing his armor on. Aloysius received a powerful vision linking to the disruption in the force he felt years ago.

_**I must head back to the archeologist site, the trail starts there.**_ _**My Family, I must leave for now... I hope you can understand... If I can, I'll stay in contact with you all. Hannah I should've told you everything, keeping this a secret from you will probably do more harm than good, the longer I stayed with you all made my presence known to the Emperor and his servants. If I can stop the**_ _**tear, we can all be together again... though the visions I receive isn't guiding me... it's warning me... Yet I am attracted to see this threat stopped.**_

Aloysius placed a holo on his side of the bed and quietly left the room leaving his wife undisturbed in her slumber. Aloysius checked on his four sons in the room down the hall, all of them rested peacefully taking one last look he could only think to himself as he left down the stairs of the house.

_**My Sons we will meet again..**_

SIX HOURS LATER...

Hannah was waiting for the Holo to load, worried why Alan couldn't tell her in person.

"Hannah if you are reading this... then I am no longer on the Ziost... I received a vision from the force, a dangerous force was approaching and I... I have knowledge that made us a target, I had to leave to protect you all... when I figure this out I will return, but until then tell know one of this holo Hannah, destroy it... If anyone saw me leaving a recording, they'd know who I am... Goodbye Hannah know that I love you and our boys and it pains me to be away from you all, but I promise I will return."

The Holo recording terminates leaving a depressed expression on Hannah's face.

_Hannah- Alan why couldn't you tell me what is going on, what danger? _

Hannah was about to get out of bed, but was startled when the house shook, followed by hearing her son Damon.

"Damn it, the thruster gave out!"

Max through the window was covered in smoke as he came out of the engine holding a fusion cutter.

"You also burnt the engine light off..."

Damon face palmed himself as he grabbed a plasma torch thrusting it into the hatch prying it open to allow access to his secondary tool. Max handed him the Fusion cutter leaning down seeing the mess of wires.

"What are you going to do with this after the exteriors been fixed?"

Damon wiped the sweat off of his head, before he stuck his hand back in the hatch.

"Redesign the interior make it livable, then take this thing around the Galaxy, trying to find my purpose in life."

Max thought about asking his brother if he could tag along, he too felt the need to get out there not wanting to stay on Ziost.

"Room for one more on that adventure?"

Damon slid out on the board, giving off a cocky smile.

"sure but, I'll have to lay the ground rules down, my ship my rules."

_Max- I should of seen this coming, well we'll see what his 'conditions' are._

Hannah thought of her sons, how would she tell them about their father, what would she say? Uncertainty plagued her mind, what would become of their family? Gripping her sheets Hannah was a utter wreck without a peace of mind, the only thing she could do was hope for the best... Hannah put on a confident face knowing there could be trouble ahead for the family, but they would find out what trouble was in store from them.

In the boys room Mathew was reading a holocron, while Duncan was pulling himself with his legs holding on to the bar in the door way in the closet.

"259, 260, 261,..."

Mathew swung his chair around, looking at Duncan with an irritated expression.

"Can you count in your head, I'm trying to learn this force meditation."

Swat dripped off Duncan's head as he pulled himself up with ease.

"Fat chance, I'm trying to improve my endurance by lifting myself up, I mean who knows there may be a time where I have to rely on my strength to save the family."

Mathew rolled his eyes as he got up leaving the room with the holocron, Leaving Duncan to continue to train his body.

TWO HOURS LATER..

"1949,1950,1951, 195- I'm getting this weird feeling in my head... Holy Crap am I sensing something?! …. Not a good sense either-"

An explosion shook the entire house, causing Duncan fall to the ground. The Colony of Ziost was under attack by multiple slaver organizations, Duncan heard the front door smash open causing him to get his training saber. His Mother Hannah grabbed her blaster by the cabinet in the living room, discharging a green bolt at a duros slaver, the slaver dropped leaving the other trandoshan slaver to throw a concussion grenade at Hannah throwing her at the stairs. Duncan's eyes widened as a vicious teeth grading snarl was made, his eyes lit up like sparks of lighting, leaving Duncan to force charge at the attacker. The blade cut the Trandoshan's head uncleanly off, Duncan ran over to check his Mother.

"Mom!"

Hannah rubbed the back of her head feeling the small lump on the scalp.

"I'm fine Duncan, find your brothers Hurry!"

Duncna shook from his Mother's orders, Duncan only nodded backing away slowly before turning around making a mad dash for the front door. Outside Max and Damon armed with blasters were firing two different colored plasma ammo at the attackers, as they took cover behind the crates full of ship equipment for the freighter.

"Damn it! Max my blaster is cooling down, cover me!"

Max hopped out of cover, spraying a heated barrage of orange bolts at the slavers taking out nine of them. Damon took out a thermal det kissing it, before he threw it at the slavers skiff transport causing a fuel explosion on the transport.

_Duncan- Wait where's Mathew?_

Duncan saw Mathew's body by the fence line with his head bleeding from a trauma of a blunt object, he was obviously taken out by surprise, Duncan doubts that the slavers knew he was a force sensitive. A slaver ship overhead, began to hover over the house giving off a warning siren signaling the slavers to leave with the haul. Max, Damon, and Duncan saw as a armored Ithorian picked Mathew up, Jump packing in the ship.

_Duncan- NO!_

The ship was slowly turning towards the direction leading to the southern atmosphere, however the ship was stopped as Duncan force griped the entire ship holding it in place. Damon rushed in to his freighter's cockpit trying to engage the generator turning on the power. Max took out a Blaster rifle equipping explosive shells, firing at the slaver ship bringing pieces of the ships belly down. Damon finally got the power running for the freighter.

"YES! THANK YOU!"

Damon engaged the top turret of the ship, the ships battery began firing off two shots per 2.5 seconds. Duncan felt like he couldn't hold on to the slaver ship, before he could yell at Damon to hurry he lost his grip on the ship, causing every one's eyes to widen!

**Review For More?**


	2. A start up

Starwars Chronicles of Demon Shepards.

Shock and utter fear was placed on the face of Max, Damon, Duncan and Hannah who just saw Mathew get take away in to a slaver ship. Hannah ran to the end of the yard holding her hand up in a grasping motion to the ship flying away, as the vessel jumped through the atmosphere Hannah stopped moving seeing the ship gone from her sight. Hannah's eyes began to water as she collapsed on her knees seeing Mathew taken away from her she let loose a barrage of tears crying over her sons capture. Duncan, Damon, and Max approached their Mother trying to get her in to the house. Twenty Minutes Later, an Imperial fleet would arrive cleaning up and assisting in relocation if necessary. The Shepard's residence remained quiet the entire day, hours would pass hoping Mathew would walk through that door, or their Alan Shepard.

Duncan at the Dinner table brought his fists down on the table shaking everybody's meal.

"Are we just going to sit around and do nothing?!"

Max gave Duncan a glare but was stopped from saying anything due to his Mother.

"What can we do Duncan, with your Father gone, and Mathew taken by slavers?! We have limited options right now!"

Duncan obviously in the minority glared at all three of them.

"Well Fuck this!"

Duncan got up throwing his chair to the ground, Damon got up to stop him Brother, but Mother lifted her hand signaling him to stop.

"But mom!"

"Let him go Damon... Duncan needs to cool down."

Duncan entered his room, boiling mad over doing nothing while every second his brother Mathew is in the hands of slavers. Duncan was about to topple a desk, wanting to vent his anger then he saw his Dark Jedi Cloak.

_Duncan- Don't worry Mathew, I'll find you._

Duncan put on his cloak and made his way to his parents room. By his Father's bed stand was a secret compartment, a lightsaber. Duncan ignited the saber emitting a red light surrounding the room. Duncan clipped the saber to his waist before he pulled his dark hood up over his head. Duncan made his way to the window jumping through it, while expertly and quietly landing on the ground.

That Night the Shepard's began to go there separate ways, Duncan heading off to find Mathew, Max soon after left to find Duncan and Mathew, leaving Damon to fix his starship and go on a credit earning spree, to earn enough money to find his Brothers and Father.

SEVEN YEARS LATER...

Korriban/Sith Academy

Duncan's search led him to the Sith Academy on Korriban, Mathew escaped his captors arriving on Korriban. Duncan ran in to Mathew, both overjoyed that they were unharmed.

"Mathew I can't believe you're still alive! I spent the last seven years tracking you, trying to find you... now were both enrolled here... How did you escape the slavers?"

Mathew looked at the shuttle leaving the academy.

"It wasn't easy, I had to burn my way through an entire Slaver base, to get out... a few of the prisoners we worked together to survive, the last of the survivors including myself were all Force users so we decided to lay low on Nar Shadda...Though later in those years the Empire offered us a spot in the academy... most of us accepted it, while the others went their separate ways..."

Now that Mathew was safe from the slavers, Duncan decided to stay with his brother keeping him from harm.

"I enrolled here a week ago, what about you?"

"about the same time... I'm dealing with an Asshole of an instructor name Harkan."

In truth Mathew wanted nothing more than to electrocute Harkin, making him apologize for every insult he's thrown at him.

"Hey why don't we help each other complete our trials, we get done with them we can go back home, as Sith Lords... Mathew?"

Mathew leaned against the railing on the landing pad, looking at the sith statues.

"I... I can't go back, not yet."

_Duncan- What?!_

"Can't go back? Why?!"

Mathew turned to face his brother Duncan who was shocked from his answer.

"When I was captured, I heard a voice... a lot like Dad's voice... then I received a vision, though it was short it showed me great chaos from it... I need to find Dad."

_Duncan- Dad... Alright he owes us all answers, if he was at home during the raid..._

"Alright, fine... but we need to pass these trials, or we're not going any where, look my 'Master' Darth Baras, ordered me to go in to the tombs to retrieve a lightsaber, but I have to go to the prison to get a twilek who knows a secret passage in to the room... you?."

Mathew- Wait... A Darth?

"Uh... I have to go find a ancient beast called the Dashade, and a script, so... team?"

Duncan held out a hand bending elbow, Mathew followed in suite, grabbing his right hand meeting with Duncan's left.

"Team... I wonder what the others are up to?"

MEANWHILE...

Nal Hutta

Mako was crying into Max's shoulder, crying over her two dead friends leaving Max to wrap his arm around her rubbing her back. Max broke the contact, looking into her eyes.

"Mako I promise you Tarro Blood will pay for this... (Hey Blaster fire came from this way, close in on the room.) Shit... Mako we can't stay here, we need to leave."

Mako however was stalling looking at her friends corpses, Max was now getting worried about shooting his way off the planet. Max without warning picked Mako up with an arm putting her over his shoulder, Max moved out of the room With Mako on his left shoulder and his handgun in his right.

/

/

/

Ord Mantell

Damon's ship began to take off from the landing area, with Damon chasing after the ship taking off.

"SKAVAK! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, GET BACK HERE WITH MY SHIP!"

Corso Riggs was by Damon, yelling with him.

"SKAVAK YOU TWO TIMING SEPERATIST LOVING SHIT BRAIN, BRING BACK SPARKY!"

/

/

/

Korriban/Sith Academy/ Prison Pen.

Duncan and Mathew arrived at the Prison, the overseer was waiting for apprentice Duncan. The overseer pointed at the slave that was supposed to guide Duncan through the tomb. Duncan's eyes widened seeing her, a red skinned, red eyed Twilek.

_Duncan- Holy Shit... She's Beautiful..._

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Duncan, Mathew, and Vette were at the entrance of the tomb, Duncan checked if the coast was clear before approaching Vette, who seemed shocked unknowing if he was going to beat her. Vette flinched but stopped when she heard a beep, followed by the tightness around her neck disappeared.

"Wha- I don't understand, why would you free me?"

Mathew smiled, seeing Duncan remove the shock collar.

"Why not? I need you to help me on this mission, but I don't want you hating me through it, so it's better to start out as friends than enemies."

Vetted rubbed the sand with her feet, while massaging her neck, she never expected this.

"So... What happens now?"

"Now? now we finish this quest."

Still not satisfied with that answer, she continued the conversation.

"and then...?"

Duncan smiled, giving Vette a unsure look.

"**You, Me,** and Max taking on the galaxy, how's that sound? "

Vette wasn't expecting to hear that from a sith.

"Wait... what? … Uh yeah sure, me and my buddy the sith, no one is going to want to pick on me."

MEAN WHILE...

Max and Mako sat by each other in a transport inbound for Coruscant, Mako looked out the window, seeing all the stars go by in hyperspace. Max covertly slipped his hand between hers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, snapping Mako out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking of the Jory and Bradon... I can't believe they're dead, while we get kicked off of the Great Hunt, Tarro Blood is laughing his ass off! That Bastard!"

Max- I wish I could say reassuring words to Mako, but I have none, I haven't known her friends for long... But Tarro is going to be screaming for mercy when I'm through with him.

/

/

/

In the tombs Duncan, Mathew, and Vette were looking at the crimson tinted Dashade in stasis floating in mid air. Vette had a bad feeling being this close to the Dashade.

"Uh can that thing hear us, because if It can't I don't think we should be-"

The Dashade noticed the three, he quickly turned it's neck towards their position making his neck pop, and Vette to jump back.

"I can hear you little creatures... ARGH is this a Joke? After all this time Master Tulak Hord, and you send this?"

Duncan and Mathew hearing the name of Tulak Hord, broke down in laughter causing the Dashade to glare. Aloysius Kallig made sure to tell his sons of the pretender Tulak Hord, making his legacy in the Shepard's eyes a living joke. Mathew wiped that happy tear away from his eye, stepping near the Dashade still in stasis above him.

"Sorry to tell you this (Looks at the rusted name plate on the generator) Khem Val, but your Master is Long Dead, now that I found you... You are going to serve me."

Khem Val, couldn't believe that his Master suffered the fate of Death, however even though his Master Tulak Hord was dead he would not be subjugated to this little Sith.

"Your Mistaken, my Master may be Dead, but I hunger for being locked up here, you little Sith will be noting more than a snack, you are not worthy of being called Master!"

Khem Val broke free of the Generator drawing his cleaver, he charged at Mathew with a murderous intent, however Mathew sent a barrage of lighting at the Dashade stopping him in his advance electrocuting him.

A force whirlwind sent the Dashade in mid air, while Mathew continued to electrocute him, Khem Val fell to the ground smoking from the attack, leaving him to groan and kneel down before Mathew.

"I can't believe I was beaten by you, how far I have truly fallen... very well Little Sith, I am yours to command, but know this... Once I regain my strength, I will break free from this servitude and end your existence."

Mathew gave a twisted smile leaving his fingers to spark up with electricity.

"Silly Dashade, I will stomp out any Defiance... Now OBEY!"

A force storm, ignited from Mathew's hands, electrocuting the Dashade.

/

/

/

Damon and Corso, sat in a Republic transport inbound for Coruscant.

"So, Skavak wasn't a Separatist but a con man... "

Damon took a shot of alchol, throwing back his head.

"I don't care, the next time I see him, he's dead... Hold on I'm going to call in some back up."

/

/

/

Max's holo received a call immediately giving off a ring, Mako took notice to the call. Max took the holo out of his pocket opening up, to his surprise it was Damon.

"Damon, long time no see, how's it been bro?"

Damon rubbed the back of his neck, obviously painful to talk about it.

"So you know my ship?"

Max's eyes widened with shock hearing about this news, Max promised Damon that he help find Skavak on the payment of residence on the ship for him and Mako. Damon accepted the terms Max presented, now all to do was meet up on Coruscant and take out Skavak. Once the call ended, Mako looked at Max with a raised eyebrow.

"You have a twin brother?"

"Technically I have three brothers, were Quadruplets. "

Quadtruplets, Mako couldn't believe he had brothers, she wondered if his brothers were like him.

/

/

/

/

The Four left the tomb, Vette stayed close to Duncan from the fear of Khem Val's endless ranting about feasting on his enemies.

"So are we okay with the Day-shawde following us? "

Khem Val glared at Vette, causing her to shiver a bit.

"I am named Khem Val little one, and you will do best to remember it!"

"Okay Geez!"

Khem Val leaned down to Mathew's height.

"Master are you sure I can't eat the small one?"

"HEY!" Duncan shouted causing everyone to pay attention to him.

"Khem if you as so much lay a claw on her, I'll cut you down!"

Khem approached Duncan giving off a twisted smile.

"I owe a pact with the little Sith however I don't owe anything to -"

Khem Val was cut off when Duncan threw Khem Val over his shoulder to the ground, Duncan grabbed Khem Val lifting him up by the neck, the preceded to slam him to the Tomb entrance.

"Try me Monster..."

_Vette- I can't believe how strong this Sith... Duncan is, and he stood up to protect me... I think I'm going to enjoy his company._

Duncan dropped Khem to the ground, letting him catch his breath from the constricted air wave in his throat.

"I will stay my appetite for now... "

_Duncan- Fuck No!_

Duncan's crimson eyes lit up, as he turned towards Khem. Duncan raised his hand towards Khem, causing Khem to reach for his neck from Duncan's force choke.

"Listen here Beast, As of now that pact that you have with my Brother, extends to me as well. If you break the contract I will break you!"

"I Yield!" Khem grunted.

Khem fell to the ground gasping for air, leaving Mathew to give Duncan an approving nod. Vette leaned up to whisper to Duncan.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side..."

Duncan playfully elbowed Vette, causing her to stumble a bit, before he wrapped an arm around her pulling her in.

"Ha! Vette I don't think that's possible getting on my bad side."

Vette playfully pushed him, giving him a smile.

"Uh huh, don't get any funny ideas in that sithy head of yours."

Duncan laughed kissing her on the nose, causing Vette to blush red (If that's even possible, FYI she's red.) lightly punching Duncan on the shoulder.

"Hey! What did I say!"

/

/

/

_**My sons... Your Journey begins...**_

**Review.**


	3. A Voice in the Force

Starwars Chronicle of Demon Shepards

Duncan and Mathew decided to get the Dashade and the relic to Overseer Harkin.

"You know Duncan you don't need to help me out with this."

Duncan slugged Mathew in the arm which caused him to rub his left arm.

"Relax brother, from what you told me about Harkin, you might need some back up."

Harkin noticed Mathew step into his room with the relic and the Dashade. The Sith blooded one Faun, was in absolute disbelief, seeing how he a lesser could reach his objective.

"No.. you? You're trash, a slave, how did you do it? You must've cheated... you'll pay for this!"

Harkin approached Mathew who was smiling that Faun failed to achieve what he succeeded in.

"Settle down, Faun you'll have your chance to deal with him (swipes the relic from Mathew.) After you present the relic to Lord Zash."

_Mathew: WHAT?!_

_Duncan: Are you serious?_

_Vette__: Whoa Uncool..._

_Khem__: Hunger..._

Sparks of red lighting began to envelop around Mathew, from the anger boiling in him, he gave Khem an commanding look, which got his attention..

"Khem! Eat them both!"

Faun and Harking stepped back a few inches leaving Khem to give off a vicious grin as he clapped his claws together preparing to rip his meal apart.

"With Pleasure..."

However before the Dashade could move a familiar voice came from down the hall.

"Apprentice hold your Dashade for a moment please."

As Duncan and Mathew were occupied on Korriban, Damon and Max finally reunited at the Coruscant Senate Building.

"Damon, it's been a while..."

Damon and Max intitiated a bro hug, seeing that the two have been seperated for years.

"Fuck yeah it's been... … It's been too long Max... and who is this lovely lady... Max weren't you going to introduce me to her?"

Max glared at Damon, knowing that look in his eyes of devious intentions.

"Her name is Mako... Mako this is my brother Damon... (leans close to him to whisper. ) _**Hands off Damon, I saw her first.**_"

Damon chuckled a bit, hearing the desperation in his voice.

"Relax Max... No harm will come to her. " Said Damon, disguising his words so Max knew what he meant.

Max situated his helmet back on his head, while checking his equipment.

"Well lets get our ship back huh?"

/

/

/

/

"I must say my apprentice I am extremely impressed, with your results and not doubt you and your … oh my … twins... _Just like in my vision_... Tell me child what's your name?"

Duncan stood up in front of Mathew to speak to Lord Zash.

"My name is Duncan my Lord..."

Lord Zash sat at her desk looking at the acolytes on her datapad, she came across Duncan's name... under Darth Baras.

"Duncan what I'm about to tell you will sound crazy, Mathew seal the room please..."

Lord Zash began to explain who Baras claimed to be, and what he was planning for the Dark Council. The Duncan seemed a bit shocked of this recent discovery... he knew what must be done... but he couldn't do it alone.

"So you see... Darth Baras needs to die... so I may take his place and take you two as my apprentices."

Though Mathew saw through his Master's plans, once Baras dies she will take his position as a Darth.

"Then come my Master lets go fell a Darth..." Mathew said with a sinister smile.

Zash, Mathew, Duncan, Vette, and Khem made their way to Darth Baras's chambers. Darth Baras's chamber doors open revealing Darth Baras himself sitting at his desk observing several Sith Holocrons.

"My apprentice I sensed your arrival... if you think to betray me, you are sorely mistaken... even with help your brought... "

Zash, Duncan, and Mathew all drew their red single hilt light sabers, while Vette equipped her blaster and Khem Val drew his cleaver.

"Be Silent and Die traitor!" Announced Zash.

Darth Baras drew his light saber while making a force charge at his foes, causing them to break off from their line. Darth Baras's light saber made contacts with Duncan's causing Duncan to step back while he dueled with the Darth. Zash threw a force push at Baras making him shift his position while battling his rebellious apprentice.

"You have much to learn Apprentice, your dueling is sloppy."

"Oh Don't worry about that Baras, I'll teach my apprentice what you failed to teach him." Zash shot back.

Mathew tried to force charge Baras but was knocked away by Baras as he used his desk to throw against him. Duncan knocked Baras's light saber to the side catching him off guard, leaving Duncan to sheath his blade tackling Baras to the ground punching Barras in the head breaking his helmet off of his face. Duncan picked Baras up by the neck throwing him behind his toppled desk leaving the three Sith to regroup preparing for the kill. Baras stood up from what was left of his desk cracking his neck while pointing his hands at the three. Purple flashes of electricity began to spark from his hands emitting force lightning at their direction. Demon was thrown back with Zash, leaving Mathew to hold up against the Force Lightning. To Zash's surprise, her first apprentice eyes began to glow red, while he was straightening his pose gathering the Force Lightning in his hands, instead of the normal blue or purple Force Lightning which would be cast by any force user, but Mathew's was red.

Mathew began to use his lightning to push back Baras's power, Mathew's left hand then started to shoot off another lightning storm throwing it at the Darth. Darth Baras began to lose his footing from Mathew's Force Lightning. Around Mathew's arms sparks of electricity began to charge building up more power for the young Sith. Mathew's force storm finally broke through Baras's defenses throwing him against the wall.

"Im-Impossible! You can't be stronger than me! I am Darth Baras! Voice of the Emperor!"

Duncan stepped right over his former Master his eyes lit up as he lifted Baras with a force choke. A few seconds later, he made a sigh of relief hearing a satisfying snap from Baras's neck.

/

/

/

/

"So remind me how that was a good idea letting the Senator walk scot free, like that?"

Damon was fixing his trench coat walkthrough the mass of Senators.

"What I saw the irony of the situation, she robbed from the criminals giving it back to the people."

Max just looked at Damon through his helmet, giving him a look of disbelief.

"That... and you screwed her..."

Damon put his pay in his credit account while snickering a bit.

"You can call that keeping my silence... or a bonus..."

A thief tried to steal a credit chit from Max, but ended up having his arm broken from running right at Max. The group stepped over the thief as he cried out in pain.

"Okay... what about Kixi?"

The group hopped in a speeder heading towards the Droid Foundry District.

"Hero's rescue reward?"

Mako just looked at Max from the back seat of the speeder.

"Hey Max your brother is..."

"A bit of a Man-whore yeah he kind of is..." Max interrupted Mako in midsentence.

"I was going to say weird, but yeah that works too..."

Damon just waved his hand ignoring the two, as he drove the speeder to the lower docks.

"Skavak's going to be down here, I can't wait throw him out the airlock in mid hyperspace. That or break his neck for stealing my ship... so many so many ways to kill that ship stealing Ass hat, so little time..."

/

/

/

After fighting through the foundry, Imperial troops to Damon's and Max's surprise were spotted scattered, this confirms Skavak's involvement with the Imperials.

"SKAVAK!" Shouted Damon as he drew his scatter gun, blasting two imperials off their feet.

The Imperial Major noticed the shouting coming behind Skavak before he could transfer Skavak the credits.

"Skavak what's the meaning of this?"

Skavak saw Damon and Corso, then Two other people he never seen in his life.

"Just a guy who can't take a joke, Major I'm going to let you handle this."

_Max: Oh no you don't..._

Before Skavak could make a break for the speeders, Max shot out a wire from his wrist shooter, causing Skavak to be restrained.

A fire fight broke out through out the room, ending with the Imperials dead, with Damon and Max victorious. Damon cracked his knuckles as he approached Skavak, with a killer glare.

"Now... Where is my Fucking Ship?!"

Max and Damon sat Skavak on a crate leaving Corso to get behind him, preventing him from falling back. Damon threw the first punch, causing the air to rush out of Skavak's chest.

"Was that your best?" Skavak mocked.

Max backhanded Skavak, causing him to wince from his head being hit with his steel arm guards.

"quiet... Here's how were going to play it, when we ask you a question you answer... meaning you speak when spoken to."

Damon was preparing to strike Skavak in the chest again.

"I'm going to ask this again, where's my Ship?!"

Skavak decided to play the role of defiance by spitting at Damon's shoe. Causing Damon to strike him in the knee.

"That's now how this works Captain, you want me to scratch your back, you have to scratch mine first."

Max grabbed Skavak's face, head butting him with his helmet.

"It's cute you think you still have the Pazzak cards, but here's the funny thing... I'm the dealer."

Max then Kneed Skavak in the groin causing him to shoot back, moving Corso a bit.

"Sure wish Duncan was here... he'd make short work of Skavak."

Max took out his dagger as it charged it's electric current. Max took out some copper wire from the crate wrapping it around his neck.

"Hold him steady Corso... and Maximize your shields you might get shocked..."

/

/

/

/

Mathew and Duncan were meditating in their own way on the shuttle ride to Dromund Kaas. Mathew was levitating off the ground in the meditating position while Duncan was doing push ups, with Vette sitting on his back with his request.

"Wow up to two hundred... aren't you even tired?"

"Nope..." Demon said while continuing to push up from the ground.

_**My Sons...**_

Mathew immediately hit the floor hearing his Father's voice, while Duncan dropped rolling over causing Vette to fall on him. Duncan held her in place so she didn't hit the ground, trying to listen for the continuation of Duncan's and Mathew's father.

"Tell me you heard that Duncan?"

"Yeah I heard Dad's voice... it feels close..."

Vette however didn't hear anything, she assumed it was what both Jedi and Sith heard.

"I heard a faint whisper" Khem announced.

Duncan on his back was still wondering why their Father would contact them now. Vette shifted on his chest with his arms still around her back.

"Ahem... not that I don't enjoy being held against your body though... I'm done falling."

Duncan immediately let Vette go leaving her to sit up on him.

"Sorry Vette... Anyways if Father contacted us, that means he must be on Dromund Kaas."

"Do you think in the Imperial City?" Matthew wondered out lout.

"No... I looked up his name in the Imperial Archives Dad doesn't have a residence on Dromund Kaas."

_Mathew: Maybe he'll contact us again once we settle in down there._

"Well once we land, I'm getting something to eat, I don't think I've eaten ever since we ventured in the ancient Sith tombs..."

/

/

/

Damon with Max's assistance painfully extracted information of his ship out of Skavak, Damon along with the others cashed in Skavak, while making their way towards the hanger where their ship is.

"Wow I didn't think Skavak's hand could bend like that, good on you Max."

Max scoffed hearing that, Damon's praise.

"Trust me that was only a taste of what I could dish up, I hope your ship is still in one piece..."

_Damon: It better or I'll hang __Skavak__ in his own cell!_

_**Max... Damon... Flesh of my Flesh... my sons...**_

Max and Damon stopped what they were doing, pulling out their blasters hearing a voice in their heads.

"What the Fuck..." Damon quietly announced...

**/**

**/**

**/**

**They will meet again...**


	4. Moving Forward

Duncan, Mathew, Vette, and Khem left their shuttle heading towards Spaceport security.

"Wow surprisingly clean for an Imperial Spaceport..." Vette stated, causing Duncan and Mathew to agree to her comment seeing the state of the Spaceport.

"You two!" Darth Skotia approached the group, who was accompanied by two Tandoshans, Mathew and Duncan instinctively placed their hands on their lightsabers, preparing for a confrontation.

"Yes?" Both Mathew and Duncan said in unison.

"I have a message for your master... Zash... tell her that her plans end here on Dromund Kaas."

"Deliver the message yourself, we're not your apprentices, tin man" Duncan stated moving past the Darth and his Trandoshan bodyguards.

"Perhaps you don't understand my message, nor understand of who I am. If you did you would not disregard me with such disrespect." Skotia stated glaring at Duncan, while crossing his arms against his chest.

"Don't care, now space off, we have important business to attend to." Duncan stated placing his clearance in the machine.

"I'd strike you down if I wasn't busy, you and your master have been warned." Skotia stated causing the Darth to earn Duncan's ire.

_Duncan- This guy is really pissing me off!_

Watching the Darth head the opposite direction they were going, Duncan looked at Khem, who was sharpening his Talons with his cleaver.

"Khem do you think you can eat that sad excuse for a Sith?" Duncan asked Khem who placed his cleaver on his back observing the Darth.

_"Too many machine parts my master, could cause indigestion..." _Khem said with a hint of sadness, feeling he couldn't enjoy the meal given the chance.

Hearing that Vette, Duncan, and Mathew began to breakdown in laughter, while Khem stood their in regret of missing a meal that just past by him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aboard XS Freighter Ship "Ace"/ Max's quarters.

Max was going through some of his things unpacking it on the ship, he had a place for everything, weapons, armor, data pads, holocrons, private contraband, personal food storage.

Mako had a bed on the opposite side of the room, with her stuff laid across her bed, as she was still going through the stuff she brought aboard.

"This ship has been heavily modified, A lot of both old and new tech that's been retrofitted on the interior here." Mako stated, trying to start a conversation between her and Max.

"Yeah Damon and I... we did a lot of modifications back on Ziost, I hope it's to your liking."

"Well I must say I am impressed from the work put into the ship... I can't think straight... Taro Blood is still out there, with my friends blood on his hand! It makes me absolutely sick that he didn't pay for it, and I couldn't even bury my friends bodies!"

Mako began to break down into tears feeling the anger and pain boil up, Max moved in to sit by her wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Mako cried in to Max's chest trying to find comfort in his embrace.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dromund Kaas/Imperial Capital/Market Place

Mathew, Vette, and Duncan were busy stuffing their faces with a vast variety of food.

"God I haven't tasted anything this good in weeks because the food on Korriban, they fed us Military rations." Mathew stated, followed by making an inaudible noise in agreement.

"Ha you're lucky you got Military Rations, I had to eat the slop that they threw at the prisoners... got there were days where I just wanted not to eat..."Vette said causing Duncan to stop eating, getting a little mad that she was treated that way.

"Vette I promise you, that will never happen to you again while I'm around." Duncan assured Vette.

"T-that's sweet of you to say... Duncan..." Vette said with a noticeable blush.

Duncan and Vette leaned in closer, but the two were interrupted when Mathew cleared his throat stopping their moment.

"Duncan you can chat with Vette later, we need to meet up with Zash."

"Y- I mean you're absolutely right... we should also keep an eye out for Dad." Duncan tried to hide his eye contact from Vette, who seemed saddened by the interruption. Renting a Speeder car, Duncan and Vette sat in the back while Mathew drove, with Khem in the passenger seat.

"Brrrr... It's cold..." Vette said rubbing her arms, shaking a bit.

Duncan took of his Sith Cloak putting around Vette, which caught her off guard.

"Oh you don't need to do that... I'll be fine once we get inside... if it's warm inside."

"Relax Vette you can wear it, I'm fine..." Duncan assured Vette who leaned against Duncan's body.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Damon- Oh boy! A single female on the ship, I'll have to converse with this Risha person later, now where is Max I have some exciting news to tell him!_

Damon opened Max's door, though his expression turned from excited to an awkward one, seeing both Mako's and Max's bed's pushed together, and both Mako and Max laying quietly on their beds with the sheets covering their lower body's, with Mako laying on top of Max naked.

"I... So what's going on here?..." Damon asked seeing Max reach for his drink on the desk by the newly conjoined beds.

"Well besides the door being locked while we were enjoying a moment of peace... so nothings going on, now what do you need?"

Damon handed Max a data pad, containing information.

"What's this?" Max asked, causing Damon to cross his arms.

"What's this you say? It's the motherlode of pay days... look."

Max rolled his eyes, while he opened up the file on the data pad, seconds of reading quickly on the datapad, Max's eyes widened seeing the numbers.

"Holy... Bantha... Shit!" Max yelled seeing the numbers from the vaults value, causing Damon to nod his head up and down quickly.

"I know right!" Damon said in an agreement.

"Wait... what are you reading, here let me see it." Mako said grabbing the data pad from Max's hands. "It can't be that important right?" Seconds added on Mako's eyes widened as well, she didn't even notice the sheet dropping down to the ground as she sat naked on the bed, while holding the data pad.

"100,000,000,000,000,000 Credits!" Mako screamed, causing Damon to give the two a smug nod.

"That's just the tipping of the Hoth Iceberg, whatever this vault has in it, has priceless materials, maps, weapons, ships, artifacts all for the taking!" Damon said while daydreaming of what he could buy with that sort of money.

"Well what's the first step?!" Mako said tossing Max the data pad, as he continued to read through it, leaving Mako to shake Damon's Trench coat jacket.

"Well first step would probably put some clothing on, because you'd probably catch a cold..." Damon said pointing down.

"Huh? ….. ! O_O! Oh shit!" Mako quickly grabbed the sheet off the floor wrapping it around her body. "But where do we begin to search for this vault?"

"Taris..." Damon said in a uneasy voice.

"Well Shit..." Max complained.

Taris a Urbanized jungle wasteland... Officially it's controlled by the Republic... Unofficially it's been contested for months by Imperial Special forces, spearheaded by Imperial intelligence.

"I know who we have to come in contact with on Taris but there's two problems." Damon said, while flipping a credit chit up in the air, before firing at it. "This Ship is from Ziost an Imperial Colony, me and Max are Imperial citizens... if we can fool the orbital scanners we'll be dealing with the docking security..."

Damon and Max's spirits began to sunk from their situation, landing on the Imperial side would mean they had to pick a side in the conflict that was heating up, the two decided to remain neutral in the war for as long as they could.

"Well if that's the only problem I know how to fix that... but I need access to the ships records and your Identification accounts, I can get them 'fixed'."

Damon and Max's eyes shot open, feeling reinvigorated from that new information.

"Wait Seriously?! I had to pay a fortune to smuggle blasters on to Ord Mantell, with a fake ID!"

"And let me guess it's only good for two jumps into a new system?" Mako asked Damon, who could be seen hitting the metal on the door.

"Mother Fucking Rodian Black Marketing Piece of Shit!" Damon yelled remembering how much funds went in to securing the ID.

"Look it doesn't matter, we're going to be Fucking rich with the funds from the vault!" Max told Damon who was fully dressed in his armor.

"You're right! …. We should also keep an eye out for Dad too... for Mom's sake..." Damon said catching Max off guard.

"Who cares about him... He left us to fend for ourselves... Mathew got captured and Duncan left to go find him _**(Son...)...**_ but yeah if we have time to spare... we could keep an ear out for him... but he's on my bottom priority... Oh yeah and that Fucking Taro Blood is on my to destroy list! I need to find him."

Hearing Max talk about Taro Blood, got Mako to put on a serious face, while nodding to agree with Max.

"Well let's make a stop to Taris to get our first crumb to the trail..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dromund Kaas...

"They just keep coming!" Vette yelled gunning down another wave of vicious animals.

Khem Val sliced a Gizzak down the middle falling in two pieces in the mud, clapping his Talons his eyes zoomed over to Duncan as he snapped a Gunadark's neck with his hands.

_"My Master, you show great promise in battle, I shall enjoy feasting with you!" _Khem shouted to Duncan, who in return laughed drawing his lightsaber to keep several Yozusks back. Mathew began to redirect the lighting to the lightning spires causing an immediate diversion of a would be crisis. Mathew's feat as also caused Khem Val to rush to Mathew.

_"My Master you show great promise in your mastery of the Force!" _Khem commented on Mathew's success.

"Thank you my malicious monster, concentrate on the enemy before you now." Mathew commanded Khem.

_"With Pleasure my Master!" _Khem yelled as he charged into a swarm of creatures.

Mathew, Duncan, Vette, and Khem continued on their rampage to the labor camp, however a surprise attack caused the railing to fall off with Vette near it sending her off the bridge to a deadly drop, Duncan immediately jumped after her grabbing her in mid air and force landed on the ground causing three dead Rebel freed slaves, and a good size crater.

Vette in the arms of Duncan, her red eyes met with his red crimson eyes, her hand moving to caress his cheek, while leaning up to kiss him.

Mathew breathed a sigh of relief seeing the two okay, and surprisingly so did Khem, though he quickly shook it off, as the two crossed the bridge, waiting for Duncan and Vette to make their way back up. Duncan quickly got Vette to her feet, pulling out his lightsaber deflecting blaster fire.

As the trouble passed, Vette and Duncan quickly made their way to the elevator that led to Mathew and Khem.

"I can't believe you jumped off the bridge to save me!" Vette yelled completely astonished, that she was still alive.

"That would've been a poor way to die Vette... and I would've been really hurt if you died."

As the elevator was halfway up, Vette stepped closer grabbing Duncan's hands.

"But me? I-I don't understand, why me... I'm no one special... I'm just some sla-"

Duncan put his hands bringing her head up to be pointed up.

"Vette listen to me, you have never nor will you ever be a slave." Duncan said causing her to lean up kissing him on the lips.

"Let a near death experience reveal true love..." Mathew mocked the two, causing Duncan and Vette to break the kiss off.

_"Master why does he pursue someone who is weak in all aspects of battle?" _Khem leaned down to whisper to Mathew, who in returned shrugged, while continuing to their objective.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Damon was helping Mako to gain certain access to the ships files, so some modifications could be made much to Max's ire of him being alone with Mako.

"Captain... I'd like a word with you..." Corso interrupted Damon's and Mako's work.

"Sure thing, Mako keep up with modifications I'll only be a second." Damon told Mako, who only gave him a agreeable hum.

Corso and Damon stepped out of listening view of Mako, so he could talk.

"What's up Corso?"

"Captain, don't what's up with me... Imperial? Really of all people you?" Corso asked with a hostile tone.

"Yeah I'm an Imperial, doesn't mean I work for the Sith Empire..."

"Well.. yeah what else are you keeping from me? Who's this 'Dad' you're looking for, was he an Imperial Admiral, cause if he is..."

"He's not an Admiral Corso... He's a Sith Lord..."

Corso eyes widened hearing that new information.

"The Fuck?!" Coso spat out, completely shocked.

"Watch it, I don't care if you're for the Republic, and I really don't care on how much you hate the Empire, Both sides can burn in Hell for all I care, what I care is building my own Empire surrounded by wealth and women... I mean come on do I look like a staunch imperial citizen, I'm officially neutral when it comes to this war.?"

Corso relented with a sigh. "Yeah... I guess I did jump on that... but I also wanted to thank you for getting back Sparky for me."

"You got it." Damon told corso aiming his fingers at him like a fake gun making a chk, chk noise.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Duncan, Mathew, Vette and Khem were taking the long walk back to Kaas city. Khem was holding the relics, while Vette who was taking a piggy back ride from Duncan held on to the device to terminate Skotia's hardware, though Duncan said it should be used at a last resort.

"Vette be careful with that, if our attacks fail that's going to be a safeguard. " Mathew told Vette who was more interested on being with Duncan.

"Yeah, yeah I got your device safe right here in my back pocket... Heey!" Vette felt Duncan squeezing her butt, causing Duncan to chuckle and Mathew to roll his eyes picking up the pace to find the quickest speeder.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

Dromund Kaas/Ancient Sith Temple.

Aloysius Kallig stood in his tomb which he had built to fake his death, checking the sarcophagus making sure the fake body he had placed was still there with his most prized possessions.

"I'm running out of time... the tremors of the force are continuing to increase... if I can't find way to stop this... then we are all doomed, and history will repeat itself..."

Kallig continued to look at his past research hoping something will turn up, even a hint or a clue, just something to put him on the trail.

_**I was foolish to get tied up with settling down... hoping to ignore the calling... but my sons may... no they will defeat this trial that not just the force but the galaxy will face...**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Red lights lit up Lord Skotia's chamber as Duncan and Mathew engaged the Darth. Darth Skotia force threw the two against the wall letting Khem tackle Skotia to his desk while Vette hid behind covering offering fire support. Khem was thrown next followed by Mathew firing of a chain lightning attack shocking Skotia's mechanical body. What came next shocked everybody, Duncan grabbed both of the Darth's steel hands, ripping them off from his arms, slapping him on the face with his arms, then drawing his lightsaber and lunging it at his chest.

"Lights out Fucker!" Duncan spat, as he removed the lightsaber then lopping off Skotia's head.

"Right... to Zash now?" Mathew stated pointing his thumbs behind him indicating the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Bonus Lemon Scene! **

Max was checking his heavily modified plasma revolver, checking the shots per second it could fire plus penetration. Max heard his door open, turning to meet the intruder he saw it was only Mako who was leaning up against the frame of the door.

"Mako I was going through the mission reports... and..." Max stopped talking when he saw Mako seal the door behind her, slowly approaching him.

Mako without warning jumped on Max wrapping her legs around his waist kissing him. Quickly realizing that their time was cut off from Damon, Max grabbed Mako by the ass, while slowly going up her back finding the zipper to her suit. Max began to unzip the zipper pulling it down fast, while Mako worked pulling his armor apart.

It took a few minutes but both of them were on the bed stripped of their attire, Max inserted himself into Mako causing her to gasp, making Max immediately try to pull out but was kept in by Mako's legs.

"S-sorry I guess it's going to take some time to get used to that..."Mako said to Max telling him it was okay.

Max leaned down to kiss Mako's neck while he began to slowly move his hips to a smooth rhythm, the action caused Mako to grasp at Max's back while moaning to the exercise. Max moved his mouth over on to Mako's left nipple, sucking on it, while his left hand moved in to Mako's ass and his right groped Mako's right breast. Max smiled as he saw Mako squirm with pleasure beneath him.

The Minutes in the love making felt like hours, Mako felt like she was reaching her climax again, Sweat traveled down Max's forehead traveling to Mako's chest, Max felt he was nearing his peak, though he didn't want to impregnate Mako, now wasn't the time for adding a little Shepard running around.

Pulling out he saw a look of disappointment, however Max turned her on stomach, reinserting himself in to her ass, causing a gasp and cringing on her face feeling the pain, but a few minutes later moaning emitted from Mako, while Max was having a hard time keeping himself from immediately climaxing. Squeezing Mako's ass cheeks on his dick he blew an entire load into her collapsing against her, then beside her on the bed while Mako let go of the sheets reaching her orgasm.

"I... That was... amazing... Max..." Mako said breathing sporadically while feeling waves of Orgasm throughout her body.

"Th-thanks... I'm glad to provide some amazement..." Max teased Mako.

"Y-you're horrible!" Mako playfully slapped Max's chest, causing him to laugh out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Hey guys you can leave a review to tell me what you think, every Review helps out!**


	5. Reunited

Matthew, Duncan, Khem, and Vette left Skotia's chambers with Duncan and Matthew having victorious smugs on their faces. Duncan and Matthew knew they had to return to their Master Zash, whose only Alibi was being at a party so she would not be connected to Skotia's death.

"Anyone else think his death is going to cause some problems...?" Vette was nervous knowing the Sith long enough in their power strifes if a dominant chain of command isn't set for the order.

"There will be a Power vacuum true... but Zash will fill that role." Matthew stated to Vette leaving her to ponder on how that would work.

_**R*E*V*E*N*G*E*! I W*I*L*L* B*E* W*H*O*L*E*!**_

Duncan began to laugh remembering how he beat Skotia with his own hands. "I swear to the force I was this close of yell to Skotia 'Why are you hitting yourself!' So close..." Duncan announced to the group, which was followed by Vette, Duncan, and Matthew laughing out seeing that would've been funny. To everyone's surprise Khem let out a quiet laugh.

"Beating an opponent with his own hands... maybe Tulak Hord would've found that amusing..." Khem Val wondered seeing that did bring some joy seeing one of his Masters beating his foe with his own hands.

Before the could be out of the Sith Temple, the group stopped seeing a female form wearing a Sith black cloak with her hood raised. She leaned right by the doorway gaining the two Sith Brothers attention. "So I hear you're going to become a Lord soon Matthew..."

Matthew immediately knew whose voice belong to, it was Kory's voice from Korriban's Sith Academy, he stopped Harkun from killing her getting in the path of his force lightning absorbing the force's power, shocking even Harkun himself... though Matthew saved Kory from her death, she promised she'd make it up to him.

"Kory?" Matthew asked the hooded female, to confirm her identity.

Kory removed her hood shoving Matthew her red hair, teal eyes, and pale skin with a mark on her right side of her cheek. Kory rushed towards Matthew wrapping her arms around him, the two stopped when Duncan cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Matthew, a little explanation would be nice... whose the lady?" Duncan asked his brother crossing his arms against his chest.

"Oh right must've slipped my mind... this is Kory from the Sith Academy... I saved her and I guess she managed to... wait how did you get back in to the Sith Academy." Matthew asked Kory putting his brother on hold.

"Funny story... I ran into Zash, I told her about you.. and she said to come to the Dromund Kaas within a day to meet up with you... " Kory replied to her friend / savior from Korriban, leaving Matthew to think on what she said.

Matthew rubbed the back of his neck trying to get this sorted out. "Well not that I'm glad to see you... but why did she send you to meet up with me?" Matthew was now asking the questions, while Vette, Duncan and Khem's eyes to shift between the two trading conversations with each other.

"Well...uhm, Zash said you would... well take me as your apprentice...?" Kory said awkward like causing Matthew's eyes to widen a bit while Duncan shook his head quickly seeing if he heard that right.

"Bantha Shit! You get to have an apprentice just like that?!" Duncan hissed leaving for the speeder in a huff leaving Vette and Khem to follow.

_Matthew- An apprentice... and me the... Master..._

"Sure alright... I shall complete your training Kory, we shall rule the Galaxy as Master and_**-*HONK**_!* " Duncan honked the horn on the speeder cutting Matthew off from finishing his sentence.

"Damn it Duncan, I was giving a promise out!" Matthew yelled out do his brother while he mocked him saying he couldn't hear him over the traffic.

Kory giggled as Matthew slumped his shoulders down in defeat knowing his brother wrecked his Master moment...,"Let's just hash out the details over something to eat... **'Master'**"Kory did a courtesy ladylike bow, for her Master. The two made their way to the speeder, speeding off towards their next destination.

_Matthew- Did... Did my own apprentice ask me out to a date?!_

* * *

Damon, Max, Corso, and Mako stepped off on to the docks of Taris, running in to security guards accompanying a Republic Customs officer halting their advance.

_Damon- Oh Shit... Mako I hope this works or we're all going to be taking a short flight If the defense cannons shoot us out of the sky..._

"I'm Agent Soganti, Republic Customs what brings you to my planet Captain?" The officer asked Damon ahead of the small group. Damon and Max immediately picked off a weird vibe from the customs officer, something wasn't right.

However screwed they might be if this turns out to be a firefight, Damon remained Defiant as ever.

"Last time I checked Taris belonged to the Republic..." Damon stated to the officer, causing Corso and Mako to snicker, this only pissed off the Customs officer seeing as the Captain was trying to get a rise out of him.

"If you been here as long as I have, you learn to have ownership of the planet, keeping petty criminals, spies, smugglers, assassins, and **Imperials**.. off of Taris." Soganti stated with a smug look, Behind their helmets Damon and Max's eyes widened of shock, did he discover their identities before Mako modified it?

_**Y*O*U* C*A*N* PASS... **_

"You can pass..." Soganti said in a trance, causing Max and Damon to look at each other in confusion.

_**ENJOY YOUR STAY...**_

"Enjoy...Your stay..." Soganti said still out of it from the Force Domination in his mind, not knowing what just happened Damon, Max, Mako, and Corso sped off to the exit of the docks to the urban ruin wilds of Taris.

"Uh... anyone want to explain what the flying fuck was that?" Damon asked the others who were trying to figure out a explanation for that.

_**INSOLENT COPY!**_

"Maybe that shifty customs officer chewed too much spice, I don't know... or maybe one of you are Jedis?" Corso suggested to Max and Damon, while Damon and Max had a sudden chill from within them.

_**JEDI?! I AM NO JEDI!**_

A tremor around them shook what looked like the entire area, spooking the living Hell out of anyone on the outside, Mako fell right into Max's arms while Corso and Damon fell on their asses.

"The Hell is wrong with this planet! I think the Sith scarred it permanently if this happens on a daily basis..." Max stated while Mako was expecting another tremor.

* * *

Duncan, Matthew, Kory, Vette, and Khem Val moved up the stairs of the ancient Sith Temple of Dromund Kaas. The enemies that they were running in to were either Sith or Imperials that have lost their minds from Dead Sith Lord Possession and Madness. Matthew and Duncan were sent to investigate the resting place of Lord Kallig, there has been disturbances there and Zash had a vision of them confronting a ghost of a dead Sith Lord.

As they continued to the resting place of the Sith Lord, Matthew, Duncan, Kory, felt cold immediately, something was eating away at them, the force... it was out of balance. The group was hit with a force push up against the wall, throwing everyone off guard seeing as they were fighting a force user, Matthew, Duncan tried to draw their lightsabers but unfortunately none of them could draw their weapons, as they were suspended in the air the force constricting their necks, choking and heaving for air. The man in Lord Kallig's armor stepped out of the shadows holding his hand up holding his victims in mid air. Matthew's eyes glowed red as he let out a force wave dropping everyone to the ground.

Lightning ignited at the tips of the attackers fingers throwing lightning around the room Matthew ignited his lightning parrying the attacks, Red Lightning vs Purple lightning, the sight of the collision with Matthew slowly winning.

"Wait Matthew? Duncan?!" Their father called out dropping his guard immediately, leaving Matthew and Duncan's eyes to widen hearing their father's voice. "Dad?!" Both Duncan and Matthew said almost simultaneously. Duncan and Matthew moved to greet their Father, with Vette completely dumbfounded of what just happened.

"Wait... What?!" Vette shouted seeing as they could've been killed by him no less than a few moments ago.

Kallig removed his mask seeing his sons faces, both Father and sons looked happy to see each other, while Vette was still trying to figure out what that was all about, Kory completely neutral and Khem glaring at Kallig knowing fully of who that was.

_**FATHER!**_

The entire temple shook violently Kallig stopped knowing the tremor of the force was getting worse... though that one just now was an abnormally strong one from the last few. Kallig was not the only one to feel the tremor in the force... Matthew, Duncan, Kory, and Khem felt the disturbance. It was like the force was literally ripping itself to shreds.

"What the Hell was that...?" Duncan asked seeing the Tremor subsiding in the temple.

"What I've been trying to figure out my son, the tremor of the force began to increase with each passing year since your birth." The father answered while his back was turned reading all the information he's acquired through the past years.

"Dad is that why you left Ziost? Matthew was taken by slavers! Our entire family was broken and you were missing!" Duncan fired up the force around him shaking the room.

Kallig knew what transpired, but if the very being of the force was to collapse it would not destroy his family while he still had a say in it. "I was with you all believe it or not the whole time, yes physically I wasn't with you but through the force I guided you all on your current path, even your run in on Nar Shadda my son fighting the local gangs, or you Duncan how I guided you as continuously searched for Matthew, I had a part in where you got to all along... and it's not like I wanted to leave you all alone."

"I left Mom, Damon, and Max... to search for you and Matthew... I wanted to make our family whole again." Duncan confessed while Vette placed her right hand on his left shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. Vette knew where Duncan was coming from her family was ripped from her life during her childhood.

"My son, we'll all be together soon enough but you and Matthew must go find your brothers, it'll take the four of you to complete your quest... the Galaxy is under threat and soon could face it's complete annihilation... I foresaw that we'd stand together to face this threat, but I have yet to discover it's true location. Therefore you must gather allies and come to me when I call, The Galaxy is in your hands my sons..."

Duncan and Matthew didn't know what to say, but their father was sending them on a mission rather than spending time with them like he use to or asking how they've been.

"Don't you even want to see Mom?" Duncan asked his father if even cared about their mother anymore.

"Of course I do! …. Duncan if we don't continue the path we're on our entire world as we know it will cease to be, All of our lives are in jeopardy especially your mother's life." Imminent destruction of the Galaxy was on the mind of Kallig and he needed his sons help.

Kallig began explaining what they needed to do and that was find their brothers, which was easier said than done. Everyone left except for Duncan and Vette who didn't want to leave without Duncan.

"Son is there something else you want to tell me"? Kallig asked his son seeing he had something on his mind.

"... Dad I.. this is Vette."

Kallig immediately knew where this conversation was going, Duncan was trying to seek his blessing for the two of them to move forward when they're ready.

"You have my blessing son, now go find your brothers."

Duncan's spirits lifted, knowing it would be awkward if went against his feelings for Vette, he just nodded quickly leaving the room along with Vette.

* * *

Blaster fire scorched the hallways of an underground bunker on Taris bodies littered the floor. Max and Damon ran in a criss cross formation firing their blasters at the Mercenaries guarding the Tarisian Vault. Mako and Corso provided support, Corso provided Blaster cover while Make continuously healed Max and Damon in their full frontal assault. Damon and Max tackled the last two Mercenaries beating them to a pulp.

"Okay now lets pry open this vault and see what's inside..." Damon stated getting his slicer tool kit ready.

The four approach the door leaving Damon to begin his slicing on the security system of the age old software. A hologram shot up stopping Damon from his work, while catching everyone's eyes in the vault.

"Hello Captain..." Skavak said over the holo, causing Damon to shoot up looking at the holo with hatred, matching Skavak's expression.

"You!" Max and Damon yelled at Skavak.

"Surprised? I'll have to admit I wasn't expecting your brother on being there, and that was cold leaving me on Coruscant like that, luckily for my I had friends who knew a Senator... and hate to tell you I put Rogun the Butcher on your tail!"

"Fuck you and Him! Once Max and I fry Rogun we're coming after you!" Damon spat blasting the holo.

"Nice threat, do you mind telling me how we're going to back that up against a Crime lord such as Rogun the Butcher Damon?" Max asked his brother who was busy slicing the door.

"Simple knock down his front door and shoot him with my scattergun done and done." Damon stated as he was nearing the end of his hack.

"Damon it's not that simp-" "Finished!" Damon cut off his brother, as the Vault doors swung open revealing the items that Risha listed to retrieve.

_**VENGEANCE... I SUFFER IN THESE PRISONS OF MY PATHETIC COPIES... FATHER I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE... I MUST HAVE MY REVENGE! BUT HOW CAN I... I DON'T EVEN HAVE MY BODY ANYMORE!**_

**Wrath...**

_**WHO'S THERE?! **_

**Calm yourself Wrath... I am your Emperor...**

_**MY … EMPEROR?...**_

**Would you like to not only be whole, but have revenge on your copies and your Father?**

_**YES... WHAT MUST I DO?...MASTER...**_

* * *

In the docking bay Matthew, Duncan, Vette, Khem, and Kory were sent to they stood in awe seeing the ship they were given, Vette leaned her body against the bay's control panel getting a closer look.

"Oh... Yeah... We're riding in style."

"Fuck Yeah we are..." Duncan agreed putting an arm around Vette pulling her with him down the ramp as they headed near the ship. Vette and Kory got a head start getting in to the ship, leaving Matthew, Khem, and Duncan to follow shortly.

Duncan froze hearing Vette call out his name. "Duncan We got our own serving Droid!" Vette said with a gleeful tone knowing that this ship had perks.

_"It'd be a pleasure to serve you're my masters, nice... kind masters hopefully?" _

Duncan smiled hearing Vette was happy here, Kory was looking for the quarters, while Khem just sat by the Holo Communicator. As Duncan, Matthew, Khem, Vette, and Kory got a look around the ship. They all met by the Holo Communicator trying to decide where in the Galaxy would their brothers be, should they wait for Duncan and Matthew to receive a message from their Father directing them to whatever planet they may be on.

Duncan suggested retreat to Ziost and see if their mother still has Damon's and Max's communicators. Before Matthew could agree to that suggestion, both Duncan and Matthew got hit with a massive headache as something was forcing in to their thoughts through the force.

_**NAR SHADDA... GO TO NAR SHADDA DOCKING BAY #19303**_

**The first step to your revenge my Wrath is get them together, where your mind will begin to assess your power, then we shall guide them to gather all my enemies to have them gather in one place where our vision can be finalized.**

_**FREE ME FROM THIS PRISON AND I PLEDGE MY UNDYING LOYALTY TO YOU, UNLEASH ME AND I WILL BECOME YOUR WRATH!**_

**Very good, don't fret Wrath your nightmare shall soon end... I have plans for you and your future.**

* * *

Damon, Max, Corso, and Mako began moving the cargo off the ramp leading into their ship. "Boy Captain, there was enough treasure in that last vault to buy another ship, and there are supposed to be more like these?"

"More than that, we're going to be leaving with a planet full of Credits! Hell I might settle down and start my own Criminal Syndicate or something, I don't know..." Damon replied stacking the fourth crate down on the hover platform getting ready for his delivery.

"I know what I'm going to do with my share—WHOA SHIT!" Corso dropped the crate on Damon's foot causing him to fall on his ass, after he jumped up in down from the weight slamming down on his toes. "OW FUCK!"

In the same docking bay Were Three Sith with two of them masked and hooded then there were two others with them, a red Twilek and a unknown bulking Alien. Max unholstered his hand guns, along with Mako, while Corso equipped his blaster rifle. The igniting of the three red lightsabers and the hum emitting from it caused Mako to shiver.

Damon quickly got on his feet, telling the others not to start something.

"Guys I got this..." Damon said to the others. "Greetings what can we do for you Sith Lords?" Damon said while placing his hands behind his back activating a thermo det charger pack as he slowly approached them. Two out of the three Sith deactivated their Lightsabers immediately.

"Wait Damon...?!" Duncan said through his helmet under his hood, Damon immediately deactivated the charger pack followed by Kory deactivating her lightsaber. "Wait Damon?!" Matthew said seeing Damon remove his helmet from his head, Damon immediately recognized Matthew's condescending tone anywhere."By the Fucking Stars, Force, Fuck whatever! Max It's Duncan and Matthew! "

"What?!" Max said moving past Corso to get a better look holstering his pistols. The Four of them meeting face to face, Damon wrapped his arm around Matthew giving him a noogie, while Duncan and Max initiated a bro hug.

"You finally found Matthew... Good on you Duncan... though Mom was still pretty Fucking pissed when you left..." Damon said to his brother, leaving Duncan to laugh then remember his Mother put fear in to the young Sith. "And Matthew, are you okay, I mean the slavers..."

"I killed them all, and got fellow captives on the ship off and out of the reaches of the slavers."

"This is great! NO! It's Fucking Fantastic now that you're here the Shepard Brothers can take on anything now, and get that huge stash of Treasure!" Damon now believed they can steam roll past anyone now since they were united.

Matthew and Duncan looked at each other knowing they had to tell Max and Damon both about the talk they had with Dad. The talk with them in the middle of the docking bay was long, Max crossed his arms hearing about the whereabouts of their father.

"He's been gone from us his family because of this nonsense, FUCK THAT AND HIM! He Fucking abandon us when we needed him the most!"

_**AT LAST THERE IS SOME COMMON GROUND THAT WE HAVE... I MIGHT NOT KILL YOU.**_

"Max..."

"Matthew got fucking captured, the slaver attack tore our family apart and he has the absolute fucking gall to tell me the force commands it. I will always hate him for that, Mom was never the Fucking same after Duncan left to find Matthew and Dad was nowhere to be seen!" It was clear Max was furious at his father, blaming him for the failure to prevent Matthew's capture.

"Matthew, I know your angry but right now Dad's the one that guided us on this path, he got us to find each other, and we're dealing the threat of the Galaxy being destroyed."

Corso was still having problems dealing the Captain's origins and now he has Sith Brothers on top of that. Max put his anger aside for a moment to calm his nerves, even if they were right Max's hatred was not going to go away by night.

"But can we get the treasure while we're saving the Galaxy-"

"Hey it's them and looks like some Sith and their followers are here too, I'm not having some lightsaber wielding maniacs to steal my glory for the Great Hunt." Taro Blood said to his companions, Mercenaries began to flood the room. Mako immediately saw Taro Blood she drew her weapon pointed at him.

"TARO!" Mako hissed believing she'd get her vengeance today, Max aimed his renewed hate at Taro with Mako.

"Oh so this is where you two left? Rogun the Butcher signed on with a contract with the Great Hunt and this is too good to be true, I get to kill you both now... So which leaves me to ask our Sith friends how much can I pay you to let us have this kill?" Taro asked, leaving Matthew and Duncan igniting their lightsabers, Vette got in to cover by Damon and Kory and Khem stood by Matthew.

"You can pay us with your head for threatening our family..." Duncan gave his reply.

"Damn it.. Just what we need but oh well it's not like my mercenaries can't take you out with the help from the local gangs here, well what are you waiting for engage!" Taro shouted pointing at Demonic Four along with their companions.

Blasters began to shoot off either plasma clips from their weapons loading in the inferno heated shots, while some loaded in electrical clips. Projectiles began firing off with different blaster sounds from the weapons firing at them Duncan, Matthew, and Kory began deflecting the blaster fire while the other began to fire off their weapons, with the exception of Khem who was moving objects in the hanger as cover for the others taking in blasters that did little to moderate damage against him.

**The battle commences! Will our Heroes push onward, will Skavak get what's coming to him?! Will Mako and Max get their revenge? **

**What plans do Vitiate/Valkorian have for the thought to be split Shepard, who has been trapped in four separate bodies which he has no control over?**

**These are the questions that will be answer for the exciting continuation of SWTOR Chronicles of Demon Shepards!**

_***FORCE PERSUADE* - **_**You will Leave a Review!**

_***PERSUADE*- **_**Would you leave a Review for a Lemon Scene?**

_***THREATEN*- **_**Don't make me destroy you!**

**-Starknight'Renegade-**

**-Thank You-**


	6. Demon Shepard

Different colored blasters lit up the hanger Gangsters and Mercenaries alike began hitting the floor from projectiles either being deflected right back at them or shot from the defenders. Duncan advanced from his defensive position advancing towards the Mercs currently trying to suppress his movements, but Duncan persisted.

Reaching his target Duncan swung his blade cutting two Merc's heads off and slicing the others either in half or in diagonally.

Damon combat rolled by Vette bumping into her helping her lay down cover fire for their companions to move to their next cover. Two gangsters tried to vault over Vette's and Damon's cover, though Damon laughed as he equipped his modified scatter gun firing into the hired gangsters splitting their armor and opening holes in their abdomen.

Damon removed his helmet turning to Vette as the two ducked behind their cover seeing rockets and grenades fired at the front of the cargo crates. Damon looked at Vette extending his right hand towards her.

"Hey beautiful, Damon Shepard... Captain Damon Shepard." Damon introduced himself in the midst of a battle, completely baffling Vette. Vette hesitant at first, but relented shaking his hand. Damon to Vette's perspective looked similar to Duncan.

_Vette: Okay... Freaking out here.. He looks exactly like Duncan! _

Damon smiled at her placing his hand on her shoulder giving a comforting squeeze, causing Vette to shiver knowing the similarities were right in front of her.

"Wow your eyes are perfect... you really are beautiful..." Damon was flirting with Vette, making her feel nervous from feeling vulnerable.

"It's Vette..." Vette told Damon blushing from being flirted with, knowing Damon strong point is flirting around with the ladies, with such experience he has had.

A Vibrosword from a Mercenary cut the crate in half exposing the two out of cover, Damon jumped on the merc tackling him to the ground and breaking his neck. Picking the corpse up he activated the Thermal Detonators throwing the corpse in an advancing squad of Mercs. An explosion shook the hanger and some of the cargo containers.

Matthew unleashed a seemingly endless barrage of lightning striking several dozen mercs. Khem Val and Cory moved in to assist Matthew in supporting him from approaching hostiles trying to flank him. Max and Mako made their move, nearing Taro's position. Taro seeing Mako and Max ordered his bodyguard to engage the two. Corso was near Duncans position to act as relief, though Corso felt very uncomfortable fighting next to a Sith, he's heard rumors about them... and it didn't help him sleep at night knowing they were the fighting warriors of the Sith Empire.

Duncan grabbed multiple Melee mercenaries armed with vibro pikes with the force holding them in mid air with the force choke ability. Crushing their necks simultaneously they fell to the floor like ragdolls. Max used his jetpack flying through the mercenaries blocking his and Mako's view of Taro. Max busted through the line with Mako blasting them while they were down. Damon and Vette formed up with Mako and Max trying support them.

"Ah Screw it, I'll kill you another time... but just to send you a good bye present..." Taro activated a trigger on his armor, calling in a Mandolorian transport armed to the teeth.

"TARO!" Max yelled at his foe firing a rocket at his ship shaking it. The Mandolorian returned fire firing a hail of missiles inside the Hanger striking Matthew's and Duncan's ship crippling their vehicle. Just ast Taro believed he would get away, a now angered Matthew and Duncan losing their new ride used the force to grip the Mandolorian war bird from escaping. Max took the opportunity flying on to the Warbird smashing through the glass of the cockpit. Taro in his seat quick drew his blaster firing off one shot missing Max completely as Max's fist dislocated and broke Taro's jaw.

Taro was thrown out the cockpit by Max, Taro was thrown face front in to the cold steel floor of the Hanger. Max jumped out letting Matthew and Duncan to crash the warbird in to the stacks of cargo shipping containers. Max stepped on Taro's back, grabbing him by the hair and proceeded to bash his head in to the steel floor leaving blood marks. Mako stood idly by as Max began giving Taro a galaxy of pain, that she suffered from her two friends being murdered by Taro.

The crew surrounded Taro as Max stopped his assault kicking him in the side flipping him over on his back. Max approached Mako signaling her in, he was giving her the final act of revenge for the pain Taro inflicted on her. Mako's grip tightened around her blaster shaking with rage, fueled with guilt that her vengeance would be complete. She aimed the blaster at Taro's bloodied face, her eyes narrowed down on her target. "Rot in Hell..." Mako told Taro as he was barely conscious to see his final moments.

A second later, the discharge of the blaster echoed throughout the chamber as Mako's blaster fired into the base of Taro's skull leaving a hole in the temple of his head splattering the Steel with blood. Mako sighed in relief knowing it was done... her friends could rest in peace knowing that Taro could no longer destroy anymore lives. Mako resided turning to Max holstering her blaster giving him a whimpering smile, before wrapping her arms around Max.

Duncan looked at the now destroyed Sith vessel, Duncan temper was getting the best of him as he slammed his foot with the strength of the force in to the steel floor denting it. "Damn it..."

"Well so much for riding in Style..."Vette stood by Duncan patting him on the back, signaling it was going to be okay.

Damon stepped up to the two clearing his throat gaining their attention has he pointed at his freighter.

**One Hour later...**

With everyone on board the Damon's ship the Ace, they began to make themselves at home, Duncan's Sith Protocol Droid was brought on board to be repaired on the Ace. Corso was keeping a close eye on the New Sith comers on board the ship even though they were Damon's and Max's brothers, it was hard to trust them. In the lounge Duncan was resting on the couch trying to make himself at home, Cory was meditating with Matthew with several Sith holocrons levitating around them that they managed to salvage from the wreck of their Sith Vessel.

Vette sat herself by Duncan resting on the couch laying down across several of cushions exhausted from the toll of the battle. Max moved in with a bottle of a very expensive scotch from his trip to Coruscant. Opening the bottle he got a couple of glasses out for the others.

"So how's Mako holding up?" Vette asked seeing as she seemed in pain when she was executing Taro.

"She's resting in our bed right now, she deserves the rest after what she's been through..." Max said with a heavy sigh, knowing that Taro finally got what was coming to him, he felt better knowing Mako was the one to avenge her friends... yet at the same time he felt like she shouldn't have done that.

"Are you two, you know...?" Vette asked after hearing that Mako was in their bed.

"Yeah, we're together... Anyways I want to kick up my feet and relax for about a good hour, before shit hits the exhaust port."

"So Ziost... We're headed home?" Duncan asked Max, who cracked open his eyes to see his brother vacant expression.

"Yeah... It's the least we can do for Mom..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**MY LORD WHAT IS OUR PLAN AFTER WE DEFEAT YOUR RIVALS WITHIN THE SITH EMPIRE?**_

**Hmhmhm eager to see the next step Wrath? Very well... Through the force I seek to continue to gain power and I have found... another Universe that might suit that need to expand my or should I say our power. I will open a gateway preparing to merge our Universes together...**

_**MERGE? WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY HAVE BEEN MERGED?**_

**Time resets itself, creating events to suit the survival of the now conjoined Universe. Then I will begin further preparations of the next step... The Destruction of both the Republic and the Sith Empire.**

_**YOU INTEND TO DESTROY THE SITH EMPIRE...?**_

**Yes... it has outlived it's usefulness, and has become boiled down in inner turmoil through Politics... Which is why I have created another Empire... An Empire that will last for Eternity... the Eternal Empire. **

_**ETERNAL EMPIRE?**_

**I will share it all with you, with our combined power there will be nothing to stop us for complete control of the Universe.**

_**I'M READY... UNLEASH ME! RELEASE ME FROM MY PRISONS!**_

**Gather them together and pose as an Ally when you are finally released, you shall gather my potential threats that could stop me and we will destroy them together.**

_**REVENGE WILL BE MINE...**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Father?" Arcann called out to Emperor Valkorian as he sat upon the Eternal throne.

Valkorian opened his eyes seeing his two sons, Arcann and Thexan knelt before the throne. "Your training progresses well... though I sense that you need more practice.." Valkorian stated causing Arcann to tighten his fist as he never got the respect from his father that he desired, while Thexan only nodded accepting his Father's will.

"Father after we complete our training, will the Eternal Empire by your will sanction a war against both the Republic and the Sith Empire?" Thexan asked his father, as Valkorian stood up from his throne viewing the stars. "In time... yes we will challenge the arrogance of the two Galactic powers."

Thexan retained his patience refusing to act out in anger while his brother Arcann despised his Father's choices that he made, which had him believed he was nothing but a speck in the solar wind. Though instead of lashing out he let the anger boil in him biding his time, for when his Father crosses the line.

Arcann and Thexan left their father to the Eternal throne, while Thexan was patient with his father, Arcann felt like he did everything to try to gain his father's attention, in Arcann's mind his father didn't care for him or his brother... he'd needed to get more powerful, enough to overthrow his Father if need be.

Thexan looked at his brother as the two walked down the hallway beyond the Eternal throne.

"Arcann..." Thexan said his voice held a calm yet concerned demeanor.

Arcann saw his brother's look, the facing forward towards the next corridor, trying to put his Father's choice behind him.

"Don't give me that look Thexan...I know what you're going to say, and I know what we've experienced and trained for Father's arrogance blinds him... for every sacrifice we make it's not enough to please him, nothing will! Nothing I—we ever do pleases him!" Arcann voiced his concern with rage.

"Arcann we must be the bridge from what separates the Dark and the Light side of the force, to use both yet not fall to either of it's teachings... don't allow your frustrations to consume you, it can cloud your senses." Thexan reminded his brother that they must fall for neither of the philosophies, as he could see Arcann could fall to the dark side.

"You worry too much." Arcann stated shrugging off his warnings, thinking his brother was acting like a foolish force wielding seer.

Thexan cared deeply for his brother, he was his best friend... his only friend, and he didn't want anything to happen to Arcann that he could prevent.

"No.. You worry too little" Thexan reminded Arcann, trying to help him to learn to control his anger, for he fear he would lash out against their father one day... and he feared their father would strike him down.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On route to Ziost most of the ship was either relaxing or sleeping from their adventure, but little did they know they were about to get a wake up call.

**nuyak midwan kaxai meo kam wo sekleti darytis visas darval is jiso savas xuolis pradzia siqsa, Rise Demon Shepard!**

*****_**RED SPARK**_*****

In the Lounge a red spark began flickering as the four Shepards were relaxing, everyone quickly backed way form the spark seeing it spiral out of control.

"Damn it guys what did I tell you about your magic mumbo jumbo!" Damon yelled getting behind the couch,

"This isn't us!" Matthew defended the force users on the ship. Out of the Spark appeared a very well built, armored with a Sith Black robe with it's hood raised and a metal mask concealing his face.

**"Freedom..."** Demon said with hint of joy, seeing he was taking his first steps in the physical form.

Around him everyone either ignited their lightsabers or aimed their blasters at him, with swish of his hand through the force he disarmed them all throwing their weapons to the ground.

"Okay... Who the Fuck are you and how the Fuck did you get on my ship!" Damon yelled at the Emperor's Wrath.

Steam still edged off his armor from the summoning, Demon turned his attention to his copies. "Patience... Calm... I am an Ally... Or should I Say... Your Brother..." Demon removed his mask shocking everyone in the room.

"WHAT?!" Damon, Max, Matthew and Duncan shouted out in the room seeing another... one of them...

"Surprised?" Demon asked as he sat in the lounges chair causing anyone who was near that chair to back off away from him.

**Interesting... Coming out and saying you are their Brother...**

_**It will be their own undoing...**_

**I'm interested in your plan Wrath...**

While questions were thrown at Demon, he just sat in the chair waiting for them all to stop talking at once. Matthew could sense the Force in him... it was very powerful...

"Where did you come from?" Duncan asked the new Brother, who looked at the Young Sith Warrior.

"I was always here... just trapped in your minds, waiting for the time so I may be released, and now I am released..."

"What that Hell are you talking about?" Duncan asked Demon with a hostile tone, which brought Demon to look towards the Sith Warrior

"There was only- an accident when you were all born... I just happened to be trapped in each of your subconscious.. I was trapped in you for these aggravating years tormented that I couldn't do a damn thing... but now that's not the concern anymore, I come to spend time with my f..family... so what do you say b...br..brothers..." Demon said nearly biting his tongue as he hated them all with every fiber in his being.

This of course caused Valkorian to break into a fit of laughter hearing Demon struggle to pretend to care about them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This new brother preferred to be called Demon and made sure to tell the others that he wanted to be left alone to meditate in quiet, So Damon gave Demon a room of his own, just collecting old cargo. While the others were preparing themselves for whatever throws chaos there way, Vette took this moment to test out the shower, as she stripped from her attire tossing it in the hamper connected on to the bathroom wall. Duncan soon joined his girlfriend disrobing and stepping under the hot water pouring down from the wall panel faucets.

"Ohh my... This water, feels amazing..." Vette hummed in the water feeling the warmness of the shower rain down on her.

Duncan stepped under the water panel with Vette, she turned around to see Duncan's body, he had several scars across his chest. Her eyes went from his chest to his face, then she realized something... that scar on his right eye crossing above his nose going under his left eye... all his brothers had that same scar.

The two kissed, with Duncan leaning down slightly to meet Vette's lips, Duncan's right hand made it under Vette's left leg and his left hand on her ass, raising her up against the wall. "Ooh..." Vette voiced out, being raised to his head's level.

"Something matter Vette?" Duncan asked kissing her neck, with her reacting by moving her arms around his shoulders. "just enjoying the view..." Vette joked before she moved her lips to his.

_**Five minutes later...**_

Khem Val moved around the ship checking out where he'd station himself, he stopped right by a door hearing Vette's voice.

"Oh! ah! Duncan! Wait! AH!" Vette cried out Duncan's name from behind the door, Khem Val's expression turned to that of glee.

_**Khem Val: What's this my Master has decided to end that weak one's life!? Oh Joys! Perhaps my Second Master will allow me to feast on her flesh!**_

Khem activated the door panel opening it, however it was not the scene that he'd expected and his mind was trying to comprehend and process what was in front of him...

Duncan with Vette still in the same position against the wall was being fucked, with Duncan continuing to move his hips in an upwards thrusting action moving inside Vette pushing her up against the wall under the hot shower.

"AH! Duncan! Sl-slow down, this isn't a ra-ace!" Vette managed to get out as Duncan moved his mouth to her right breast teasing it. Vette leaned her head back pressing her Leku against the shower wall, while moving her hands around Duncan's scalp.

Khem Val's jaw dropped in utter shock as the door closed, shrieking in shock and fear. Vette opened her eyes looking side to side trying to find out what that noise was.

"D-did you hear that?" Vette said to Duncan who was too busy moving in to her body, but not too busy to talk to her. "All I heard was your Angelic voice..." Hearing that Vette smashed her lips back against his continuing to back to what they were doing.

Back in the lounge Matthew and Kory meditated with several Sith Holocrons floating around them, Khem Val rushed to his Master's known position.

_**"Master! Master!"**_ Khem Val called out to Matthew prompting Matthew to break his concentration with the Sith Holocrons descending back in it's cases.

"What is it Khem Val?" Matthew asked with an annoyed tone seeing his meditation with his apprentice Kory was just ruined.

_**"I... I saw something! It brought fear to my eyes!" **_Khem Val explained to Matthew, which brought a look of interest to Matthew knowing something could be on the ship that could bring fear to the likes of his monster servant Khem Val.

"I'll be back Kory, I need to investigate what's going on.." Matthew said to apprentice while grabbing his lightsaber.

"Hurry back soon." Kory told Matthew as she opened several data pads reading it's material as it opened up showing a hologram of an artifact.

"Khem show me this disturbance." Matthew ordered letting Khem Val lead the way back to the sight which brought fear to his eyes. Khem Val brought Matthew back to the door of nightmares, of what he calls it now.

_**"It's in there..." **_Khem Val said pointing his Talons at the door, fearing what was on the other side.

Matthew readied himself, he opened the door and as his eyes adjusted to the steam in the room he and Khem both froze as their minds were processing what was going on. Vette was facing the shower wall bending over with both her hands on the walls as Duncan moved in to her from behind rocking her body at rhythm. The door automatically shut with Matthew and Khem on the outside, Matthew turned to his Monster Servant Khem Val clearing his throat.

"Oh Khem there's nothing to- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Matthew screamed in horror, along with Khem Val taking a deep breath before joining his master.

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_Khem Val screamed in fear, seeing that he just saw it again.

_**Ten Minutes Later...**_

Both Khem Val and Matthew were sitting at a long table whimpering and eating some colorful cereal, with blue milk, trying their best to forget what they saw. Kory walked by the lounge seeing the two, she leaned over to the two seeing them slowly eat. Kory sat by her master looking at the two, in utter confusion.

"Uhh.. Master?" Kory called out to Matthew, seeing he wasn't replying as she saw the look of fear on his face along with his servant, she sighed getting a bowl from the cabinet and sitting by the two. She poured the same cereal and poured the milk waiting to hear an explanation, as she placed her spoon in to the colorful crispy flakes, the shower door opened up revealing Duncan in a now clean Sith Robe, and warm clothing, while Vette was in nothing but a Long shirt barely covering her thighs.

Seeing Vette's exposed fleshed both Khem and Matthew simultaneously made a loud gulp.

"_**Master, she wears no pants...**_" Khem Val whimpered out to Matthew quiet enough for both Matthew and Kory could hear.

Matthew patted Khem val on the back, rubbing his tough smooth skin.

"Strength my morose monster... strength" Matthew comforted his monster as visions came back to haunt them.

Hearing that insane statement from a killing machine like Khem Val, Kory brought up a What the Fuck face. "Wait... you're hardly wearing anything..." Kory stated to Khem, which was ignored by Khem and Matthew.

"Awesome Fruity Space Pebbles!" Duncan shouted grabbing two bows for him and Vette, seeing Vette sit down, caused Matthew and Khem to shake fearing what could happen next.

"Hey guys what's up?" Vette asked Matthew, Kory, and Khem, though neither Khem or Matthew could respond in fear of what they witnessed. "Uhh.. You got me, I just got here and these two were looking like they saw a Force Ghost..."' Kory responded seeing her Master's mind was away at the moment.

"Weird..." Vette stated, getting back to her meal. "Man those showers were the best... got to hand it to your brother Damon, those were probably the best installments in the ship."

_"Uh not true sweet heart wait till we have no gravity, this place becomes something else hahaha!" Damon stated over the intercom._

"Well that's my opinion! Shower's were great!" Vette yelled at the intercom speakers.

_"Many thanks, I'll have to increase the number of showers I have thanks to the increased capacity of the Ace now..."_ Damon shut the intercom down getting back to piloting the ship.

"I'd have to agree with that Vette, those shower panels hit all the _right _places..." Duncan said to Vette which left her to giggle as she leaned in close to Duncan kissing him. The two stopped kissing seeing Demon come down to the Lounge opening up the Fridge pulling out a small metal package of rations along with a small bottle of cheap transport alcohol. Demon closed the fridge, he eyed Vette for a moment, then proceeded to move upstairs without saying a word.

When Demon was here all they could feel was a sudden chillness in the room, though Matthew, Kory, Duncan, felt something else a pull in the force, it was practically ebbing of his form.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Demon sat in his near empty room, chowing down on the food, for the first time in his life he was experiencing the real taste of food. Demon tried to get his mind off of his split copies, he witnessed what was happening to Vette with the connection through Duncan. He began to care for Vette in his mind, and that's not what he wanted he wasn't supposed to be getting close to these people on the ship, he was eventually suppose to strike them down.

_**I DON'T THINK I CAN VISIT HOME... THE FOOLS WILL JUST TELL MY MOTHER ABOUT MY EXISTENCE, WHICH WILL SEND ALARMS TO THE OTHERS...**_

_**Then Manipulate their minds Wrath, tamper with their memories and make them momentarily forget about your existence.**_

_**THAT SEEMS SOLID ENOUGH...**_

Demon when they land would wipe the minds of his copies to conceal his identity from his mother. Demon tried to concentrate on finishing his meal, but had visions of Vette again causing him to lose his temper from the connections he still had with his four copies. Objects around each other began being tossed around or crushed through his force powers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Pass the Surface, there is the Force..._

_**THROUGH THE COSMOS IT IS THE BEATING HEART OF THE GALAXY.**_

_Where once there was a world strong in the force, but now there is a barren wasteland._

_**YOUR PEOPLE WERE WEAK AND FOOLISH TO TRUST IN THE JEDI... THEIR WORLD WAS A SAFE HAVEN FOR THEIR ARROGANCE.**_

_It has taken time for me to return here, I lost my way but I've been stronger for the Journey._

_**PATHETIC... WEAKNESS... YOU FELL FOR A MAN WHO TURNED YOU FROM YOUR CONVICTIONS OF THE SITH AND FROM THE JEDI AND BECAME SOMETHING ELSE, WHAT ARE YOU REALLY?**_

_What happens now shall not be done out of hate, or revenge, but for the sake of all life._

_**I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE, BLINDED SEER, DO NOT TRY TO SWAY ME FROM MY PATH!**_

_I ask you to forgive me... their minds are no longer your prison._

…_**. HOW ARE YOU AND YOUR OTHER COMPANIONS NOT DEAD YET?**_

**[Please Don't die...]**

_**WHAT...?... **_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**There you go, I'll try to update this story more! I've just been really busy with projects with the Artists and our Community anyways I'll be getting a cover art up shortly.**

**-Starknight'Renegade &amp; Starknight'Renegade Community-**

**-Thank You-**

**Please leave any questions you have for the series in the Review.**


End file.
